Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a technique for detecting a region of interest from an input image based on a visual saliency.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, various methods for detecting a region of interest in an input image are known. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-53759 discusses a method for extracting a region of interest as follows. First, regions in the four corners of an input image (the upper left, the upper right, the lower left, and the lower right of the image) are set as background regions, and feature amounts are extracted from the respective background regions. Then, based on the differences between the feature amounts extracted from the respective background regions and a feature amount extracted from each point in the image, the foreground level of the point in the image is calculated. Then, based on the magnitude of the foreground level, a region of interest in the image is detected.
However, the method discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-53759 has the following problem. If a region of interest overlaps a background region, or if the feature amounts of a region of interest and a background region are similar to each other, the detection accuracy of a region of interest decreases.